Words of Friend
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Menggantikan sang ayah menjadi personifikasi Negara Austria bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semua di perburuk dengan image negatif yang menaungi dirinya. R n R?


**Words of Friend**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power** ©** Hidekaz Himaruya**.

**Words of Friend** © **Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Rated: T

Warning: _Semi canon_, sedikit _Out of Chara_ (OOC), unsur _Shounen-ai_ yang samar, tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar, _mention of Original Chara_ (_OC_).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

**Words of Friend**

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Rangkaian nada When Love Falls karya Yiruma –pianis asal Korea- itu mengalun lembut di ruang musik yang terletak di sudut koridor mewah milik sebuah keluarga yang cukup terkenal di Vienna, Edelstein.

Bagaikan magnet yang menarik benda-benda magnetis di sekitarnya, begitulah reaksi yang di timbulkan oleh pianis berbakat itu pada semua orang-orang yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Orang-orang itu tidak berani mengusik permainan sang pianis, sehingga mereka hanya berdecak kagum di celah pintu marun yang sengaja dibuka sedikit.

Orang-orang itu cukup tahu diri dengan status mereka yang berbeda dengan sang pianis.

Tuan muda dan pelayan.

Ialah Roderich Edelstein, pianis berumur 13 tahun yang juga merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Edelstein. Pasangan Edelstein sendiri merupakan aristokrat yang sangat di segani di Vienna, kota kelahirannya yang sekaligus menjadi ibu kota Negara Austria.

Bocah dengan manik violet itu memang terkenal dengan kelihaiannya dalam bermusik. Tidak sebatas piano saja yang ia kuasai, ia juga menguasai alat musik lainnya seperti biola, gitar, bahkan harpa. Benar-benar seorang _virtuoso_.

Walaupun ia berbakat dalam segala mata pelajaran – khususnya kesenian – ia sangat tidak berbakat dalam bidang olah raga. Nilainya untuk pelajaran itu bahkan bisa di katakan dibawah rata-rata. Bukan tanpa sebab, ia yang lahir prematur memang memiliki banyak kendala dengan kesehatan. Salah satunya adalah hemofilia.

Penyakit mematikan yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Bahkan, hanya karena tertusuk oleh jarum pun, kau akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Itulah alasan mengapa ibunya selalu melarang Roderich untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Roderich sendiri tahu betul dengan kondisi kesehatannya dan memaklumi sikap sang Ibu yang posesif dan _over protective_ terhadapnya.

_Bentuk kasih sayang_, pikir Roderich.

.

Awalnya, kehidupan Roderich berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Monoton.

Monoton bagi seorang aristokrat tentunya berbeda dengan monoton warga biasa yang tidak mempunyai status sosial. Selain mempelajari pelajaran pada umumnya, seorang aristokrat diwajibkan untuk mempelajari batasan-batasan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Contohnya saja dalam pergaulan. Aristokrat hanya boleh berteman dengan sesama kalangannya saja.

Benar-benar _kuno_ sekali cara seperti _itu_.

Karena pembelajaran mengenai batas-batas seperti itulah yang membuat Roderich di bayangi _image_ introvert oleh teman-temannya. Selain karena teman-temannya –yang notabene rakyat biasa- tahu bahwa dia dari kalangan atas, sikap Roderich yang dingin itu juga menambah kesan negatif padanya.

… Hingga suatu malam datang dan mengubah roda kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan gaun berwarna lavender itu hanya bisa membulatkan manik musim gugurnya.

Ia menatap tak percaya pada pria paruh baya yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Namun, tetap saja senyumnya itu tidak bisa menipu matanya yang mulai sembab. Ia segera menghapus air matanya ketika ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya.

"… _Mutti_?"

Pria yang berada di hadapan wanita itu melirik seorang bocah bermata violet yang berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Perasaan takut serta ketidaksukaan pada sang pria, tergambar jelas dari raut wajah bocah itu.

"Wah, jadi dia yang bernama Roderich itu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Madam Edelstein tersenyum simpul sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Benar. Ini Roddy." Ujar Madam Edelstein sambil menatap anaknya yang bersembunyi di balik gaunnya.

"Wah dia manis sekali, Madam." Komentar pria itu sambil menatap Roderich yang ketakutan di balik gaun ibunya itu. Roderich pun menarik pelan gaun yang dipakai ibunya itu hingga yang bersangkutan segera berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"_Mutti_, siapa dia?" tanya Roderich setengah berbisik pada ibunya.

"… Roddy, maafkan _Mutti_, ya."

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya?

Roderich menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ibunya mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang lain. Wanita bermata violet itu kembali berdiri dan menatap pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Sir_, maaf. Bisakah kau memberi waktu untuk kami sebentar?"

"Tentu, Madam."

.

.

.

"_Mutti_, ada apa ini? Kenapa tadi _Mutti_ meminta maaf?" tanya Roderich gusar sesampainya mereka di kamar Roderich. Ibunya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Merasa diabaikan, Roderich pun kembali memberikan pertanyaan. "_Mutti_, siapa paman tadi?"

"Roddy." Wanita itu akhirnya berbicara, yang anehnya dengan suara yang terdengar gemetaran. "Ini tentang _Vatti_."

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, Roderich tersenyum gembira. Bagaimana tidak, sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya secara fisik. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa lewat surat yang entah akan terbalas atau tidak.

"_Vatti_? Apa _Vatti_ akan pulang, _Mutti_?"

Ibunya hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memeluk badan Roderich yang mungil. Roderich mengerutkan keningnya.

"Roddy… _Vatti_… _Vatti_… Dia-" dan Roderich tidak mendengar kelanjutannya karena setelah itu, yang ia dengar adalah isak tangis ibunya.

"_Mutt_-"

"Dia meninggal."

.

.

.

… Eh?

"Hah?" Roderich merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Dia pun melanjutkan, "Lalu untuk apa paman itu datang ke sini? Apa hanya untuk memberi kabar bahwa _Vatti_ sudah meninggal?"

"… Roddy, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memiliki darah Edelstein, kau akan menggantikan posisi _Vatti_ sebagai seorang personifikasi Negara Austria."

.

.

.

Lagu When Love Falls itu kembali mengalun dengan merdu tepat dua jam sebelum keberangkatannya. Madam Edelstein dengan setia menemani anaknya bermain piano untuk _terakhir kali_nya.

_Terakhir_? Benar.

Salah satu syarat yang harus di penuhi oleh seorang kandidat personifikasi Negara adalah memutuskan hubungan sosial dengan orang-orang yang dikenal sang kandidat; tidak terkecuali hubungan darah. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibunya untuk selamanya. Mengunjungi makam _Vatti_ yang terakhir kalinya.

Roderich menyesali hidupnya yang terlahir di kalangan aristokrat. Terlebih lagi dengan nama Edelstein, nama aristokrat tertinggi di negaranya. Ia lebih baik lahir di kalangan petani daripada harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibunya.

Masa bodoh dengan yang lain. Yang ia punya _hanya_ ibunya.

Karena terbatasnya pergaulan di antara para aristokrat-lah yang menyebabkan mereka minim relasi. Roderich tidak pernah mendengar cerita mengenai kakek dan neneknya dari golongan _Vatti_, karena _Vatti_ sudah terlebih dulu pergi sejak ia berumur 3 tahun.

Sedangkan kakek dan nenek dari golongan _Mutti_ telah lama meninggal, jauh sebelum Roderich lahir.

.

.

.

"Roddy."

Seketika, lamunan Roderich buyar. Roderich menatap ibunya, "ada apa,_ Mutti_?"

"Pastikan kau menjadi pengganti _Vatti_, ya? Tolong, bawalah nama Austria ke mata dunia. Ini impian milik _Vatti_." Lanjut Madam Edelstein sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Melihat ibunya yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya membuat Roderich ingin menangis juga. Wanita itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Kesedihan kehilangan _Vatti_ dan anaknya, apa tidak ada yang lebih sedih dari itu?

Tapi Roderich sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takkan pernah lagi menunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Ia harus tegar seperti ibunya, inilah tantangannya.

"… Tentu, _Mutti_."

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang kandidat personifikasi Negara Austria, menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang meninggalkannya tanpa keterangan apapun, serta memutuskan hubungan darah dan sosial di saat yang bersamaan.

Ini bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah.

Perjalanan yang sebenarnya, baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

.

**End of Prologue**

.

.

.

Notes:

_Mutti_: Ibu

_Vatti_: Ayah

.

.

.

Author Note

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: When Love Falls – Yiruma.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Minamoto no Hikari Ai!

Ehem, baiklah. Saya adalah _author_ amatir di fandom APH ini, jadi mohon pencerahannya!

Dan _please_, jangan tanya kenapa yang dipakai lagu ini – When Love Falls – yang jelas-jelas pianisnya orang Korea Selatan. Kenapa nggak yang lagu Bach? Yaaa, salahin _drama cd_ PruAus yang kutemuin di You*tube dengan _backsound_ lagu ini (Itu sensor apaan sih).

Eh jadi curhat.

Sekian dari saya. Silakan layangkan kritik dan saran _readers_ sekalian di kotak _review_ itu (nunjuk box yang ada di bawah).

**Review, minna-san?**


End file.
